


A Vixen Named Allen Walker

by BisexualBookman



Series: Let Allen Walker Wear Pretty Things [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dom!Allen, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Tyki, tyki has a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: "For the first time in a very long time, he and Allen had a day off together. With Tyki working nights at his bartending job, and Allen during the day at the cafe down the street, they hardly saw each other.And right now, Tyki was very eager to see Allen."





	A Vixen Named Allen Walker

Tyki flipped through the TV channels, looking for something vaguely interesting. For the first time in a very long time, he and Allen had a day off together. With Tyki working nights at his bartending job, and Allen during the day at the cafe down the street, they hardly saw each other.

And right now, Tyki was very eager to see Allen.

He had gotten a text from Allen a few days prior, saying nothing more than 'I have a surprise waiting for you,' and Tyki had been waiting in anticipation ever since, racking his brain to try to figure out what it could be.

The muted sound of heels on carpet drew Tyki out of his thoughts as he turned his attention towards the noise.

“Ah, stop! Don't look.” Allen said. Tyki jerked his head to a stop, a sly grin spreading across his face.

“Does this have anything to do with my surprise?” Tyki asked. 

“Yes, it does. Now close your eyes. I don't want you to ruin this just because you're impatient.” Allen huffed. Tyki snorted, relenting and closed his eyes.

“I am not impatient, thank you very much,” Tyki said defensively. Now it was Allen's turn to snort, the sound coming from beside Tyki.

“Says the one who always burns himself because he doesn't want to wait for the cookies to cool.” Allen hummed. Tyki could feel Allen's presence in front of him, the slight body heat coming from Allen confirming it. Tyki made a pleased noise as he felt Allen's knee press up against his crotch, his hands on either side of Tyki's head.

“Okay, I'm going to let that one go in favour of opening my eyes.” Tyki stated. He heard Allen giggle, the sound going straight to Tyki's dick. He knew that noise. That noise meant for a teasing Allen, and a very, _very _nice night. 

Tyki felt Allen's breath on his neck as Allen leaned in, his lips just brushing Tyki's jaw.

“Go ahead. Open them.” Allen whispered, his tone making Tyki's palms sweat and a heat start to coil in his stomach.

Grinning in anticipation Tyki opened his eyes, only to nearly choke when his eyes focused on Allen.

“What do you think?” Allen purred, sliding his fingers down Tyki's throat, playing with the undone buttons of his shirt. His fingers brushed against Tyki's adam's apple as he leaned forward, his knee pushing more firmly against Tyki's crotch.

Tyki inhaled deeply, his hand coming to rest on Allen's thigh, his eyes trailing up and down his body. He grinned at the sight of Allen clad in black lacy lingerie standing in front of him. A strapless bustier adorned his chest, his pale legs covered with dark stockings that attached to a leather garter belt, which sat delicately on Allen’s slim waist.

Tyki could feel his body start to heat up as he looked down, the outline of Allen’s cock visible through the thin material of the underwear he was wearing.

Allen's hand slid up to cup Tyki's cheek, his thumb gently running over Tyki’s bottom lip. Still grinning, Tyki let an appreciative hum rumble out of his throat. The sound caused Allen to smile, his teeth biting his bottom lip as he looked down at Tyki through his lashes.

Tyki trailed his hand up Allen's thigh, only stopping to play with the metal ring in the garter belt straps, his fingertips brushing against the bow attached there. 

Tyki licked his lips, his tongue catching on the tip on Allen's finger. 

“Well, Boy, I have to say this was well worth the wait.” Tyki mused, eyes never ceasing as they roamed over Allen's body. He slid his hand around to Allen's ass, squeezing the flesh. Allen inhaled sharply at the action. Tyki grinned, pulling Allen down so that he was straddling Tyki's lap. 

Allen leaned forward, brushing his lips against Tyki's in a feather-light kiss before standing up from Tyki's lap. At Tyki's disappointed groan, Allen just laughed, spinning around to give Tyki a full view of his bare ass. Tyki watched Allen as he walked away, pausing in the middle of their living room to look over his shoulder.

“I know how much you love watching me play, Love,” Allen said, a sultry tone entering his voice as he said the nickname, “but I was really hoping you'd join me this time.”

Tyki immediately shot up, crossing the small space in a few steps. When he was right in front of Allen, Tyki placed his hands on his waist, running his fingers over Allen’s smooth skin.

Allen bit his lip, looking up at Tyki through his eyelashes as he slid his hands up Tyki's chest, stopping at his shirt’s collar to play with the buttons there. Stepping closer to Tyki, Allen pressed his body flush against Tyki’s, trailing his lips softly along Tyki's jaw. At Tyki's heavy sigh, Allen smirked, unbuttoning the top button. Tyki's hands slid off Allen’s hips, each grabbing a handful of Allen's ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

Allen sighed; the sound heavy with disappointment as he reached around to push Tyki’s hands off. Lightly slapping Tyki’s cheek, Allen tapped his finger against Tyki’s lips in time with his next words.

"Ah, ah, ah, Love," Allen tutted, sliding his hands into Tyki's curly hair. He brought Tyki's head down lower, his lips just brushing Tyki's lips as he spoke.

"Who said that you could touch me?" He purred against Tyki's lips, giving a light pull to the hair in his grip. Tyki growled deep in his chest. Allen could feel Tyki’s heartbeat speed up against his chest at the whispered words. 

"C'mon Boy, don't tease me like that." 

Allen laughed, pulling back slightly.

"Tyki, please! You know you like it." He said smugly. He knew how right he was at the sight of the other man’s golden eyes. They were heavy with lust, gaze piercing as it stayed on Allen. Tyki watched him as though a spell had been cast on him, his entire being captivated by every little elegant move Allen made.

"Really now? Do I? ‘Cause I think I like it more when you're underneath me, writhing, moaning for me to thrust into you deeper and harder, your voice hoarse from all your screaming." Tyki said, grin almost cruel at the mention of the rough sex the both of them enjoyed.

Allen smiled, all sweetness and sunshine. The skin around his eyes crinkled from the force of the smile, and his white teeth gleamed. Tyki’s grin faltered slightly.

That was the same smile Allen made during poker; all feigned innocence as he laid down a winning hand that was conjured up by his quick, cheating hands. 

Allen slid his hands back down to Tyki's collar, grabbing fistfuls of the pristine white fabric.

"Oh, you do, Love," Allen said, walking backwards towards their bedroom, dragging Tyki by the collar with him, "and I can show you just how much you do."

Tyki stumbled along after Allen, trying to keep up with Allen's confident strides. Once they reached their bedroom, Allen turned them around, smirking at Tyki before shoving him slightly. The back of Tyki's knees hit the edge of the bed and he crumpled, falling backwards on to the bed. He bounced slightly from the impact, able to feel the bed dip on either side of him as he looked up to see Allen crawling over him before he settled himself on Tyki's lap.

Allen ran his hands down Tyki's chest, stopping at his beltline. His fingers slowly traced the metal buckle. Tyki placed his hands-on Allen's thighs, squeezing them. Allen reached down and pinched Tyki's hands, which twitched in response, but Tyki didn't pull them away. 

"What did I say?" Allen asked, staring down at Tyki.

"That you'd show me just how much I like it when you tease me?" Tyki said, his tone confidant as he stared up at Allen. Allen snorted.

“I don't think so. Now, tell me what I said. You know what happens when I have to repeat myself.” Allen threatened, giving Tyki's hands a particularly hard pinch. Tyki grunted, pulling his hands back and lying them beside him on the bed.

“You said not to touch you,” Tyki said, eyes hungrily roaming where his hands couldn't.

"Very good!” Allen said, leaning forward to give Tyki a kiss that was eagerly reciprocated.

“I'll tell you when you can touch me.” Allen said when he drew back. His breath fanned Tyki’s face as he continued to speak. “Then, and only then, will you be able to touch me."

Tyki raised an eyebrow, a defiant look in his eye. 

"Oh yeah?” Tyki said, sliding his hands up Allen's back. “What happens if I don't listen? After all, you should know how bad I am at listening to things I don't particularly care about.”

Allen laughed, all sweetness and honey, before he grabbed Tyki's hands and twisted them. 

"Augh!" Tyki shouted, more in surprise than pain.

Allen leaned forward, pinning Tyki's hands above his head. His face was inches from Tyki's, his breath ghosting over Tyki's face as he looked at him through half-lidded eyes. 

"You touch me without my permission, and you'll get punished." Allen whispered. 

Tyki swallowed as Allen leaned back, letting go of Tyki’s hands in favour of slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Tyki left his arms laying above him as Allen spread the now unbuttoned shirt and begun running his hands over the tanned skin. Tyki breathed in sharply as Allen dragged his nails across Tyki's stomach, the slight scratches sending shivers down Tyki's spine. Leaning in, Allen placed hot, open-mouth kisses to Tyki's collar bone, his tongue snaking out to taste the flesh below him, his lips slowly dragging downward. 

Allen stopped at Tyki's nipples, a quick lick sending shots of pleasure straight to Tyki's groin. Allen worked them one at a time, gently sucking and nipping at them before continuing on. Tyki groaned at Allen’s ministrations, his groans turning into low moans as Allen got lower and lower, his tongue tracing random patterns on Tyki's abdomen.

Allen stopped when he reached Tyki's pant line, slowly dragging his finger across the length of it. Tyki groaned in disappointment at the lack of Allen's skilled tongue. Breathing in deeply, Tyki leaned back on his elbows, looking down at Allen. 

"Why'd you stop, Boy?" 

Allen giggled, trailing his finger down to lightly trace the bulge that was showing through Tyki's pants. Tyki shuttered at the feather-light touch. Allen leaned his head down, his lips just brushing Tyki's pants as he spoke.

"I've hardly even done anything and you're already this hard?" 

"Well it hasn't been easy with all your teasing," Tyki huffed, “speaking of which, why don't we just gloss over it and get started.” Tyki grinned, placing a hand on Allen's arm. Allen smiled, pressing down hard on Tyki's dick. Tyki's head fell back and a strangled cry left his throat. 

"You really don't listen do you, Daddy?" 

Tyki moaned, laying back down on the bed with a thump. 

“Don't Boy, I don't think I'll be able to handle that." 

Allen chuckled lightly, hands settling on Tyki's belt and finally beginning to undo it. He pulled off Tyki’s pants, hooking his underwear as he went. Tyki sighed as the constricting material was thrown over the side of the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. Allen trailed his hands up the inside of Tyki's thighs, fingers playing with the sensitive flesh around his groin before slowly trailing his finger up the length of Tyki's half-hard cock. 

Tyki groaned low in his throat as Allen started to slowly pump him, his thumb swiping at a bead of pre-cum that had gathered at the tip of Tyki's dick. Allen leaned down and placed a soft kiss underneath Tyki's navel, loving the way Tyki's body jolted from the contact.

Allen trailed kisses across Tyki's thighs, tongue coming out to sweep against his flesh, his teeth leaving little nips as he went. As Allen stopped at the base of Tyki's cock, his tongue replaced his hand and he slowly licked a line up Tyki's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking Tyki's length into his mouth. 

Tyki moaned at the feeling of Allen's mouth encircling his cock, his hands bunching up in the bed sheets at his side when he felt himself hit the back of Allen's throat. Allen sat there for a couple seconds, massaging the sensitive flesh in his mouth with his tongue. Tyki groaned, thrusting his hips up slightly into Allen's mouth. He could feel Allen's lips pull up in a smirk, his hands coming up to caress the skin of Tyki's thigh, but still not moving his head.

“Boy,” Tyki said breathlessly, his chest heaving from his pants, “move, will you?” He punctuated his words with a wiggle of his hips.

Allen gripped Tyki's hips with a bruising hold, pinning him to the bed before he started bobbing his head, his lips and tongue moving against Tyki's dick. Tyki let out a moan at the feeling.

He could hear the sounds Allen was making, the little moans leaving the smaller man making it that much sweeter. He lifted a hand and threaded his fingers through Allen's hair, groaning in disappointment when Allen lifted off him at the contact. His groan was cut short, turning into a sharp cry as Allen's teeth dug into his thigh, deep enough to leave marks. Tyki looked down to see Allen crawling over him, coming up to meet Tyki's gaze. 

"You really don't listen, do you?" 

A shiver ran down Tyki's spine at the sugar sweet tone of Allen's voice. 

"Now, Daddy. What did I say I was going to do, if you touched me without my okay?" Allen said, pressing his knee into Tyki's hard cock. A shiver shook Tyki's entire body, but he clamped his jaw shut, not uttering a word. Allen tutted in disappointment. He dug his knee in harder, his hand coming up to grip Tyki's long hair. Turning Tyki’s face to the side, Allen could see Tyki’s neck muscles strain as he pressed his face into the bed. Tyki's back arched, his breath coming out in a rush.

“Punishment!” Tyki finally relented, “You said-”

Allen cut Tyki off, leaning forward and putting more weight on Tyki’s dick. A strangled groan left Tyki as he wiggled, trying to free himself of the pressure. Allen placed his hands on Tyki’s chest, pinning him to the bed. He watched in amusement as Tyki struggled to talk.

“If I touched you, punishment,” Tyki managed to say. 

“That's right, Daddy. And what did you do?” 

“I touched you.” Tyki ground out through clenched teeth.

“That's right.” Allen purred, getting off of Tyki.

Tyki took in a deep breath as he watched Allen crawl off the bed. Allen leaned down, the sound of rustling cloth meeting Tyki's ears. When Allen stood back up, he had Tyki's leather belt in his hands as he smiled down at Tyki.

"Now then, let's fix this nasty habit you have, shall we?" Allen said, snapping the belt in his hands. The sharp sound echoed in the room, Tyki's dick twitching at the noise. Allen crawled back on to the bed, taking up a kneeling position beside Tyki's head. Grabbing both of Tyki's arms Allen tied them to the headboard with the belt. 

"Don't do that, I promise I won't touch you again..." Tyki said, leaning his head back to watch Allen dutifully do his task.

Allen just giggled, giving the restraints a pull. Satisfied that they were tight, but not hurting, he crawled back on top of Tyki. Leaning down Allen gave him a kiss, Tyki eagerly accepting the passionate kiss, both of them moaning at the feel of their tongues sliding against each other. 

Allen soon pulled back, his hands resting on Tyki's chest for balance as he leaned back, grinding down on Tyki. Tyki gasped at the sudden contact, squirming a bit under Allen. 

"Stop teasing me, just get on with it." Tyki huffed.

"Tsk, tsk Daddy. You know that's not how things happen around here. What do you say?" Allen said slyly. 

"I'm not saying it, Boy." 

Allen started grinding down on Tyki, feeling the hotness of Tyki's hard cock against his ass. Tyki moaned, hips jutting up to meet Allen, wishing he could relieve some of the ache in his groin.

"You know that's not what I want to hear." Allen said, his voice taking on a breathy tone, knowing it would drive Tyki mad.

"I'm not saying it." Tyki said, struggling to think coherently. Allen placed his hands on Tyki's thighs, grinding down even harder, moving his hips in a way that he knew would make Tyki beg. Tyki let out a choked groan, his hands curled in their restraints.

"Say it, Daddy~” Allen said, his voice coming out in breathy moans. He rocked forward, pressing his covered erection into Tyki's stomach. 

"Fuck me!" Tyki shouted, finally giving in. "God! Please!" 

Allen smiled, Tyki's breath shuddering at the cat-like smirk on Allen's face. 

“There we go, was that so hard?" Allen said sweetly. Tyki just sat there, chest heaving.

Tyki felt Allen get off of him, walking around the side of the bed where Tyki could see him better.

"Look over here Daddy, I'm sure you'll want to see this." 

Tyki's breath stopped at the word choice, craning his neck to the side to look at Allen.

Allen stood there, face flushed a rosy red, a bulge showing through his underwear. His hands were resting on the back of his neck, but when he saw that Tyki was looking at him, he began to slowly drag them down his chest. He skimmed them down his sides, grinning at the way Tyki's lust-filled eyes followed their path.

Allen trailed his hands lower, brushing over his cock in a feather-light touch. A soft moan left him, his body shivering at the contact. He bit his lip, hiding a smirk when he watched Tyki's body jerk in response. Allen's hands continued their slow journey as they trailed down his thighs, caressing his inner thighs and playing with the straps of the garter belt as he went along. 

Finally stopping at the hooks that held his stockings in place, he unhooked them, the straps springing back into place from the lack of tension. Sliding his hands back up his thighs, Allen stopped when he reached his waistband, the tips of his fingers dipping inside.

He paused, watching Tyki's adam's apple bob as he swallowed in anticipation, his eyes glued to Allen's every movement. Allen grinned, drawing it out for a few more seconds before he slowly started to pull them down. Allen watched Tyki's body tremble in want, his breathing turning erratic as the underwear finally freed Allen's erection. 

Letting the underwear slide down his pale legs to the floor, Allen gracefully stepped out of them. He watched as Tyki's eyes followed the sway of his hips. He leaned over Tyki, trailing his fingers through the spots of pre-cum that had gathered on Tyki's stomach.

"Well Daddy, since you were so nice during my show, I'll be nice and finally get started." 

Tyki's breath left him in a gust, swallowing heavily as he watched Allen reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Getting back on to the bed, Allen straddled Tyki's thighs, popping open the bottle of lube and squirting some on to his hand. He wrapped his hand around Tyki's cock, giving it a couple quick pumps, watching Tyki's eyes flutter closed at the pleasure.

Once satisfied, Allen placed the bottle back onto the table and wiped his hand off on a small towel that was placed there.

"Wait, Boy,” Tyki gasped out, “aren't you going to prepare yourself?" 

Allen smiled, spreading his fingers through the trail of hair on Tyki's chest.

"Oh, I did that while I was getting changed." 

"Fuck, that's all I need to hear tonight." Tyki groaned. 

"Oh please, I know how much it turns you on when I say things like that. Plus, I know how much you like it when I prepare myself." Allen purred. 

"But I didn't get to see it." 

Allen gave Tyki's chest a soft scratch. "Next time, Daddy," he said with a wink, Tyki grinning at the promise_. _

Allen positioned himself above Tyki's cock, lining himself up before slowly sinking down on top of him. Allen's groan at the intrusion was drowned out by Tyki's loud moan, finally getting the contact he wanted. Allen shivered from the full feeling of Tyki inside him as Tyki lay there gasping for air, trying to not thrust into Allen before he was ready.

Tyki looked up at Allen and nearly came at the sight of Allen above him.

Allen's eyes were tightly squeezed shut, his head tipped back slightly and his mouth was agape. His pink lips were swollen and glistening, his tongue darting out to wet them. His messed hair hung in front of his eyes and his cheeks were flushed a delicious pink, the blush trailing down his neck and chest.

Tyki's tongue swept over his lips, aching to taste the blush that crawled over Allen's usually pale skin.

When Allen was finally accustomed to the feeling of Tyki inside of him, he met Tyki's gaze, smiling as he smoothed his hands over Tyki's chest. He twitched his hips, but didn't move otherwise. 

"No, Boy, don't do this to me!" Tyki cried out, thumping his head on the bed. 

"You know what to say~," Allen said in a singsong voice. Tyki groaned in frustration, shallowly thrusting his hips. Allen gave a quiet grunt at the action, but still didn't move.

"Please, move, just - augh, please!" Tyki pleaded.

Allen hummed in satisfaction, before bringing his hips up then slamming them back down. Allen moaned, starting to thrust at a relatively slow pace. Tyki groaned at the movement and soon fell into a steady rhythm with Allen. 

"Move, faster, _please_." Tyki begged. Allen sighed in pleasure, picking up the pace, slamming down harder on to Tyki. 

Tyki moaned, thrusting hard up into Allen as he slammed down, revealing in the gasps and moans that the action dragged from Allen's full lips. The room was soon filled with the sounds of their ragged breaths and moans as their pace picked up. Tyki planted his feet on the bed to thrust into Allen harder, reaching deeper. Allen whined at the nearly painful thrusts, angling his hips so that Tyki would hit his sweet spot. 

Allen shouted as Tyki found it, his thighs quivering as he lifted himself up. He could feel himself nearing completion with the hard thrusts hitting his prostate head on. Bringing a hand down to his aching cock, Allen started to pump himself in time with Tyki's thrusts, moaning loudly at the attention on his previously ignored cock.

At the sight in front of him, Tyki pulled at his restrains, wanting so badly to throw Allen back onto the bed and fuck him until he couldn't walk. 

The thought quickly fled from his mind; his brain stuttering to a stop when Allen angled his hips just right.

"Oh, God, _Allen_," Tyki said, moaning Allen's name, his head falling back against the bed. Allen leaned down and placed a kiss to the centre of Tyki's chest, trailing his mouth over the expanse of bare skin. Allen took his hand off his cock, uncaring about the pre-cum slicking up his hand as he smoothed it over Tyki's chest, scratching and pinching at the skin. 

Allen trailed his lips up to Tyki's collarbone, Tyki's thrusts starting to lose their rhythm. That paired with his quivering body and Allen knew Tyki wouldn't last much longer. 

"Cum for me Daddy. Fill me up." Allen said, his voice husky, punctuating his words with a deep bite to Tyki's collarbone.

That was all it took for Tyki, and with a final thrust into Allen, Tyki's back arched up into those tantalizing lips and he finally came with Allen's name on his lips. 

As Tyki was coming down from his orgasm, he could feel Allen's legs tighten against his waist, his hands clawing against Tyki's chest. It wasn't long before Allen followed suit, throwing his head back and loudly moaning Tyki's name.

Allen laid down on top of Tyki, both of them gasping, trying to catch their breath. After a few moments Allen pulled himself off Tyki, groaning lightly at the loss. He leaned in to give Tyki a slow kiss before getting off and crawling up the bed to undo the restraints. With his hands free, Tyki flexed them slightly, trying to get rid of the stiffness. Once satisfied he folded them under his head, watching as Allen threw the belt on the ground with a loud noise, joining the other discarded clothes on the floor. 

"Hey, Boy?" Tyki questioned, watching Allen as he began to remove his bustier.

"Hmm?" Allen hummed as he finished with the bustier, throwing it over the edge of the bed to join the other clothes. 

"Can I touch you now?" 

Allen burst out laughing, reaching out for Tyki.

“Of course, Love! C'mere,” Allen said, pulling Tyki to him.

"Finally!” Tyki said, tackling Allen to the bed. Allen laughed, wrapping his arms around Tyki's shoulders as Tyki peppered kisses along his neck. Allen giggled at the ticklish feeling, running his hands over Tyki's broad back as Tyki kissed along Allen's jaw before placing short, sweet kisses on his lips. Tyki's hands roamed over Allen's body, simply wanting to touch the other man. Allen sighed at the attention, nuzzling his face into Tyki's mane of dark curls. 

"Here, Boy, let me help you remove those." Tyki said, leaning back so he was sitting on his knees. His hands were at Allen's waist, resting on the garter belt that Allen still wore. Allen giggled, lifting his hips and arching his back so Tyki could reach the clasp at the back. 

After undoing it and throwing it on the floor as well, Tyki's hands trailed down to Allen's thigh-highs, hooking his fingers under the hem and pulling them down as well. Allen lifted his leg, helping Tyki to remove them, watching as they were thrown to the side, joining the other clothes. Tyki laid back down on top of Allen, propping his elbows on either side of Allen's head.

Tyki ran his hands through Allen's hair, his hands playing with the soft strands as he gave Allen slow, sweet kisses. Allen's arms encircled Tyki, drawing aimless designs on the other’s back. They both sighed contently, basking in the presence of each other.

"You really do like to touch me, don't you?" Allen asked in between kisses, Tyki soon trailing them down Allen's neck and shoulder, as well as giving him the occasional nuzzle. 

"You know I do Boy, that's why I hate it when you say I can't." Tyki said into Allen's smooth skin. 

"No, you don't," Allen said, burying his nose in to Tyki's hair, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex.

"...Okay, maybe I don't." 

Allen laughed at that, Tyki soon joining in.

Allen brought his hands up and held Tyki's face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs across Tyki's cheeks. 

"Well how about this, next time, you can touch me as much as you like, no matter what I say." Allen said, pecking Tyki on the lips. Tyki smiled at that. 

"Oh, I am definitely going to take you up on your offer," Tyki said, leaning down to kiss Allen.

“Good. Now though, it's time to get off, Love. It's time for us to get cleaned up.” Allen said, pushing slightly on Tyki's shoulders.

“No.” 

“Tyki!” Allen said laughing.

“I'm not.” Tyki said, wrapping his arms around Allen, burying his face into Allen's neck. Allen just giggled, running his hands along Tyki's hair.

“Fine, five more minutes, then we're getting up.”

A noise of agreement came from Tyki, Allen just laughing to himself as he placed a kiss on Tyki's temple. 


End file.
